


The Ex-Peacekeeper

by sicklersstories



Series: Wormhole [1]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklersstories/pseuds/sicklersstories
Summary: A short poem dedicated to Aeryn Sun on Farscape.Originally written in 2004.





	The Ex-Peacekeeper

The Ex-Peacekeeper  
Thrown out of a world she had known,  
This PK gal has really grown.  
Prepared to fight at the drop of a hat,  
She used to think that she was all that.  
Now she's become a true friend,  
And she'll be with her comrades 'til the end.  
Falling in love with a human astronaut,  
She's a Sebacean who doesn't like it hot.  
She's a permanent part of this crew  
And a true friend through and through.

 


End file.
